Honor Roll
by Scarlet Path
Summary: Ludwig was a Honor student in school. Though, lately his focus has been drifting away from his studies and towards a certain Russian student. Ludwig's marks are higher than his, so why is it that Ivan was also a Honor student? He must know!


Ludwig's school bag heavy with text books and note books, hung from one of his shoulders. The weight hanging from his shoulder wasn't uncomfortable, but a familiar and comfortable sensation. He would've felt strange if he didn't feel the heaviness of his bag. Earphones were placed in his ears. Symphonies of Beethoven's and Mozart's greatest pieces played in his ears. Classical music always helped him with the stress at school and with his studies. He had to thank Roderich for his musical suggestions. Finals were a couple of months away. Even though he was on the Honor Roll, he still felt he needed to study more; to keep his focus in class. People might say that he was an over achiever, but he wanted to have his choice of the best Universities when he graduated.

Walking down the busy hallways to his next class, he felt a small sense of jealousy seeing all the happy and carefree looks on all the other students. Over to one side was Alfred, laughing as always. He was going to get a scholarship at a nice University to play Football. He spotted his friends, Feliciano and Kiku. They both had their dreams that they were following. Feliciano was going to learn the great art of cooking at a good school and Kiku was going to go into computer animation. He was happy for his friends. It was good to see that they felt good about what they were going to do as a career. Ludwig himself was thinking about going into business. He always felt more focused when he was behind a desk. Glancing up, he couldn't help but notice the familiar pale scarf that was attached to none other than Ivan. That scarf was not part of the dress code of the school, but somehow Ivan made the school board to allow him to wear it. Ludwig couldn't help but to find that someone suspicious. But not as suspicious as the fact that Ivan was also on the Honor Roll. Granted, he was smart but his marks were not as high as Ludwig's. Ivan also had the tendency to be too laid back in class. Ludwig would be lying if he said that didn't rub him the wrong way. He had been working hard to be the best in the school and he felt that Ivan didn't even try. It wasn't fair.

The past few weeks, his thoughts drifted towards Ivan. At first they started as frustrated thoughts then to ones of curiosity. Soon as time passed, he couldn't help but to wonder about him. It still didn't stop the fact that he was still irritated by the fact that he was on the Honor Roll with him. He wasn't the type to dig into someone's life, so it didn't occur to him that there were other ways to get into the Honor Roll.

Later in the day, the last bell of the school day rung. Everyone rushed out to their lockers to leave for home or after school activities. Ludwig stayed behind to help clean up the classroom, something he actually enjoyed doing. It was a great way for him to cool down before heading home to do his homework. After he finished sweeping up the floor, he moved the desks back into place before he left down the quiet halls. His footsteps echoed down the corridor as he walked to his locker. The silence in the school was eerie, like something out of some slasher movie. But Ludwig wasn't the type to be easily creeped out. Though, that didn't stop him from nearly jumping out of his skin as the classroom door behind him loudly shut closed behind him. Turning around to see who had done it, he saw Ivan looking at him with a small look of surprise. Perhaps the other thought he was the only one left in school. Breathing out a heavy breath, Ludwig turned around to properly face the other.

"You didn't need to slam the door shut, Ivan." He scolded. A small look of awe on Ivan's face quickly changed to his childish smile.

"Ahehe. Sorry, Ludwig." The other mused. Ivan looked way too happy. This concerned Ludwig. Soon there was silence between them. Standing there looking at each other without having anything else to say. Sensing the building awkwardness of this moment, Ivan turned to go on his way, giving Ludwig a small wave. Ludwig didn't know what came over him, but he quickly reached out and held onto Ivan's arm to stop him. He just had to know. Ludwig's face grew a little red but the look in his eyes showed that he was serious.

"Ivan, I'm… curious as to how you got on the Honor Roll." Right after he said that, Ludwig scolded himself for the possibility of sounding rude. Maybe he was, but he hoped that Ivan didn't think so. Ivan looked over at Ludwig for a moment, thinking over what was said to him. His blank look then turned into a small almost hurt smile.

"Ah, does it bother you?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. Ludwig quickly looked down, not being able to look into those purple eyes. He felt bad for asking but there was no turning back now.

"..Y-yes. I'm sorry, it does." Ludwig said, bowing his head slightly in apology.

"Ohh.. Then you don't know why I'm in it then." His smile then turned a little sweeter. "How about this. You beat me in a game of Chess and I'll ask the School to take me off the honor roll. Smart people like you should be able to play very well." There was no hint in his voice or expression that showed that he was joking. Ludwig quickly lifted his head and looked at the other in surprise. Not in a million years would he put something like that on the line.

"You're serious? I don't think th-" Ludwig was cut off as Ivan lifted his hand in motion to silence the other. "You beat me and you get to choose. Is that better? I'll tell you why I'm in if you beat me." The change in the bet was easier for Ludwig to accept.

"Alright then. You have a deal."

"Great! The Chess room is right down here." Ivan was practically beaming sunshine as he led the way down to where they would play.

The Chess room wasn't anything fancy. A few tables stood at the center of the room. There was a large shelf filled with different types of chess boards and pieces. Motioning Ludwig to sit, Ivan got their game ready. Placing the board in front of Ludwig, Ivan sat himself down opposite of him. He hands him the white pieces.

"Here. Since I asked you to play, you get to go first." Ivan said, placing his black pieces in the correct places. After he was finished, he folded his hands in front of him as he waited for Ludwig to make the first move. Ludwig looked over the board as if foreseeing the battle that would happen. Taking his pawn that was in front of his knight, he placed it two places ahead.

The Chess game was an utter defeat. For Ludwig that is. Every move seemed to be foretold by Ivan. Each move Ivan made, he would utter the move. Knight to G-4, Bishop to E-6. He lost count to how many times he heard Ivan call out 'Check' before he knocked over his White King with a 'Check Mate'. Ludwig was stunned. He felt that he should've won, but now he knew that winning was never in his odds. The way Ivan played showed that he knew what he was doing the whole time. A wide grin splayed across Ivan lips. "I win." He stated before placing the pieces back into their box. "You did play well for an amateur."

"A-amateur?!"

"Ah, yes. I'll let you in on a little secret." Ivan said, motioning Ludwig to look at the glass case behind him. Turning around, Ludwig saw a series of trophies and medals. Getting up to take a closer look, his jaw nearly dropped to floor as to what he saw.

_Ivan Braginsky. Hetalia High School Chess Champion_

_Ivan Braginsky. District Chess Champion_

So that's why…

"You lied to me!"

"I did no such thing." Ivan mused, folding his arms across his chest. "I asked you to a game of chess with a little wager. You didn't ask me if I was a pro in Chess."

_Ah… so he did._

"So why did you even ask me if you knew you were going to win?"

Ivan's smile beamed as he got up to walk over to Ludwig.

"So that I could get my prize."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at this. Ivan didn't mention anything about what he would get if he won. "What prize?" He asked.

"A date!" Ivan chirped.

"A date…"

"Yes. A date. With you." Ivan said taking the other's hands with his own. For once in his life, Ludwig felt speechless. Unable to answer as his eyes quickly moved between their hands and the look on Ivan's face. His face grew red and unfinished words sputtered from him. He could feel his heart start to race inside of his chest.

_Well damn… I was always a stickler for the rules._

After one of many dates, Ludwig found himself pleasantly surprised by how much chemistry they had. It was as if a firework went off inside of his heart. If he had known sooner that Ivan sported a crush on him, he would've asked him out long ago. Also his stress was practically gone. Having a boyfriend definitely had its perks. But then again….

"Common Luddy~" Ivan softly whined out as he placed soft kissed down Ludwig's neck as his hand slowly moved up his shirt. Ludwig was sitting up against the headboard of his bed trying to read his text book.

"It's just you and me and this bed. No one is home yet." He breathed, caressing one of his pects.

A low growl came from Ludwig. Mostly due to trying to not fall for Ivan's seduction.

"We're here to study!" He snapped, shoving his book into Ivan's face. Taking the book from his face and lightly tossed it to the floor. Ivan placed his hands against the headboard, one on each side of Ludwig's head.

"I much rather study you." Came a low voice. Ivan's eyes held dark desire for the other. Ludwig swallowed, knowing that it was nearly impossible to stop the other when he got like this. Sighing out, a small smirk tugged on Ludwig's lips.

"You're insatiable." He mused, gripping the other's collar. He pulled Ivan down to his face and kissed him on the lips. Ivan hummed out blissfully as his hands moved to grip at Ludwig's head. One of Ludwig's hands threaded through the back of Ivan's hair as his other one gripped the back of his shoulder. Slowly they moved down so that they were laid out on the bed, their lips not leaving each other. Hands started to move to other parts of themselves. Tugging at their loosening clothing and gripping at each other. Ludwig moved his hand down to cup Ivan's growing bulge. He grinded his palm against it, causing the other to groan above him. His hands moved down to grip at Ivan's sides. Using his strength, he flipped them over so that he was kneeling over Ivan. Sitting back a bit, he undid the buttons on his shirt before forcing it open, revealing his well toned chest to the other. Tossing his shirt aside he gripped the waist of Ivan's pants and started tugging them down.

"This is your fault you know… "He growled. "You know I can't resist you." With a final tug, he forced both Ivan's pants and underwear down his legs. Ivan gasps softly as his erection was freed before grinning like the metaphorical cat that ate the canary. His own hands quickly moved to rid himself of his shirt as his legs kicked off his pants and boxers. Ludwig reached over to his night stand and opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"I swear if I get bad grades because of you…" Ludwig trailed off before Ivan chuckled. "You're smart, Ludwig. Nothing is going to happen." He said before grunting slightly as Ludwig spread his legs. "You're topping tonight?" He rasped, looking down across his body to Ludwig. "Yes. I'm mad at you." Ludwig said. Though, that wasn't true. He could never stay mad at Ivan for long and Ivan knew this. He chuckled at Ludwig's response before groaning out. Ludwig had already lubed up his fingers and pressed one into Ivan's entrance. Ludwig leaned over Ivan's prone body to have a better look at other's face. His fingers slowly worked that tight ring of muscle. Ivan sighed, moaning softly as his lover prepared him. He couldn't help but to look up at Ludwig's face. It was easy to see, even through the haze in his eyes, that Ludwig was equally affected by this. Ludwig's face was flushed, his blue eyes was glazing over with lust. His chest rose heavily with each deep breath. Just seeing how much Ludwig wanted him made Ivan's insides wiggle with delight. Only he was allowed to see this side of him.

It wasn't long until Ludwig managed three fingers inside of Ivan. Twisting and parting them so that he could prepare him for what was coming next. Already Ivan felt heat coiling up in his lower stomach. The muscles in his thighs clenched for a moment as the other's fingers pulled out. The sound of a zipper being undone was heard. Ludwig quickly pulls down his pants, kicking them aside. A soft sound of relief left him as his erection was now freed from all that cloth. Hands moved down to grip the fleshy undersides of Ivan's thighs, lifting his legs up so that they could rest over Ludwig's hips. Squirting some lube into his hand, he moved it down to his length, generously coating his erection. Looking down at Ivan's own erection, he wiped the rest of the lube on it by giving it a few strokes. Ivan's head pressed back against the pillows, moaning for what was going to happen. His legs tightened around Ludwig's middle as the other positioned himself. Feeling the head of Ludwig's erection pressing firmly against his hole, Ivan forced himself to relax. Both of them groaned out in unison as Ludwig pressed forward. Leaning his body further over Ivan's body, he forced the other's hips to lift a bit. Ludwig didn't stop until he was fully inside of the other.

Ivan groaned out from the fullness he felt. Gripping at Ivan's hips, Ludwig's fingers massaged the flesh there. Slowly, his hips pulled back and pressed back inside. His eyes became half lidded as he forced himself not to give into the other's tightness. Ivan's jaw clenched as he tried not to make as much noise. Though, it was hard. Just seeing Ludwig in pleasure was enough to make him want to moan. Watching the sweat bead down his skin, Ivan licked his lips. He wanted to lick ever groove and bite every bulge of muscle Ludwig had to offer. Hips moved forward with greater force and the both of them cried out. Ivan's heels dug into Ludwig's lower back, trying to force the other to keep going. His body shook, keening out as his spot was struck.

Ludwig watched Ivan's expressions. He gasped in his breaths, groaning out as the look on Ivan's face kept on getting sexier. Forcing his hips to move faster, Ludwig lets go of Ivan's hips and grips at the top of the head board. Ivan could feel himself getting closer to completion. His hand moved down to his neglected length as started to stroke it. The lube that was left on it made it so that there was no friction as his hand started to move faster.

"D-Da..Ludwig!"

Ludwig knew he wouldn't last and from the noises Ivan was making, the other was close too. His eyes screwed shut as his knuckles turned white from gripping the headboard soo tightly. The sound of skin slapping together mixed in with their sounds of pleasure. The bed was rocking, bumping into the wall in a steady rhythm. Ivan was the first to cum, crying out the other's name as he came over his hand and stomach. The sensation of the other's muscles clenching around him caused Ludwig to follow right after. His hips bucked as he rasped out Ivan's name, milking out his orgasm.

Ludwig collapsed in a boneless heap as he pulled out. He laid on top of Ivan's chest. Both of them were gasping for air as their bodies slowly cooled down. Wrapping his arms around Ludwig, Ivan pulled the other up so that he could kiss him. Lips pressed against one another, gasping softly between each tender kiss. Ludwig's normally slicked back hair was now hanging from his forehead. Moving his hand, Ivan ran his fingers through Ludwig's hair before cradling the back of his head. With lazy movements, Ivan shifted their bodies so that they were laying onto their sides, facing each other. Pulling the blankets over top of them, Ivan snuggled in close and Ludwig draped an arm over the other's side. A soft satisfied hum left Ludwig.

"We can't keep doing this every time we study." He mumbled sleepily. Ivan chuckled gently, kissing the other on the forehead.

"I can't help it. I'm filled with love for you."


End file.
